


Just A Dream

by CassieBeckett



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Death Threats, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Protectiveness, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBeckett/pseuds/CassieBeckett
Summary: Sapnap finds Karl asleep in his library- with no recollection of his present life.Quackity and Sapnap are desperate to support him, but the situation quickly turns deadly when they realise Karl is more than just an amnesiac and is being slowly but surely tracked down by someone much more powerful than either of them could've imagined.But they'll do anything to protect their fiancé.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. A Warm Stranger

Karl blinked groggily to find a cheerful figure looming over him. He was sitting down at a desk, using one of his arms as a pillow. It now stung with pins and needles. The man offered him a painfully adorable giggle in response to the obvious confusion on his face.

"Hi," the stranger laughed. "Figured you'd be in here."

He had bright orange eyes that didn't seem human. Karl noticed his nails were painted black. They were pretty. He seemed strong, too- but Karl liked the gentleness in his voice. The gentleness that told him he knew Karl amazingly well. He'd felt this before, the desperate panic that came with attempting to remedy someone's hurt feelings over being forgotten; but of course, he didn't remember this.

He realised he hadn't given a response. He didn't know exactly what the man meant by 'here'; but he decided to focus on the nice man himself first.

"H-hi," Karl said. "Uhm. Do I- know you?"

The beautiful smile faltered, and then disappeared completely, and Karl was hit with the immediate feeling that he'd said something horrendously wrong.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"No, don't-" Sapnap started. He tried to regulate the panic in his voice. "Don't. Stop messing around, Karl, you- you know me. You _know_ me, right? Tell me you're just confused."

The frightened confusion in Karl's eyes told Sapnap that, yes, he was confused; but he also had no idea who he was talking to.

"Tell me you're just confused," Sapnap repeated, strangely high-pitched.

The emotion in the stranger's voice made Karl want to cry- but he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to be sad about. He just knew that he'd upset him, and was desperate to fix it.

"I'm sorry," Karl whispered. "I-"

He was cut short by being enveloped in a warm hug. Whoever this was, he was supernaturally warm, and Karl had a feeling that it was linked to his inhuman burning eyes. Karl melted into the hug, smiling despite himself.

"We can fix this," Sapnap said firmly. "We can fix this."

Lost in his warmth, Karl almost forgot what 'this' even was.


	2. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe at home, Sapnap and Quackity try to convince Karl that he could never be a burden- but their conversation is quickly cut short.

After what seemed like hours, Sapnap pulled away. Karl was shocked to find that his face was slightly puffy. He'd been crying. He felt another wave of guilt.

"C'mon," Sapnap said, clearing his throat in an attempt to dismiss the cracks in his voice. "Let's go find Quackity, and- and then we'll..." He trailed off. "And then we'll figure something out."

Karl only nodded mutely. Sapnap envied his naïvety.

* * *

"Q?" Sapnap called.

Quackity immediately jumped up from where he was sitting. "Did you find him?!"

He froze when he saw Karl in the doorway alongside Sapnap, as if he wasn't expecting the answer to be 'yes'. Then his face lit up. He practically ran over. He pressed a kiss to Karl's forehead.

"You scared me, idiot," Quackity said, a rare display of vulnerability.

"Q..." Sapnap started to explain.

But Quackity had already started to piece it together. He gazed lovingly down at Karl's face, and only saw confusion and mild discomfort staring back at him. He resisted the urge to pull away.

"Again?" Quackity said softly.

Karl seemed to know what Quackity was referring to, and nodded. "I'm sorry," Karl said. "I- I know you know me, but... I don't remember you."

Karl could hardly bear to look at Quackity's heart visibly shattering in front of him, and found himself staring down at his hand. At his wedding ring. The ring that must have so many fond memories attacked to it, none of which Karl remembered. What were these two incredible human beings doing with him? They'd clearly been over this so many times, and yet they still continued to tear themselves apart in order to keep Karl together.

He wasn't worth it.

"Please, I- I don't need you two to help me," Karl said. He swallowed back tears. "I know we've been through this so many times... I can't let you do it anymore."

"Do what?" Sapnap asked. He forced his tone to be as gentle as possible, and yet he felt himself starting to burn with anger. He knew what was coming- they'd already had this conversation before. Three times.

"Stop helping me remember!" Karl yelled. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who _I_ am, hardly, let alone you, and- I'm not worth all this! You two can be happy together, you don't need-"

He was cut off by Quackity and Sapnap pulling him into a hug. He felt his words dissolve into tears. He sobbed as quietly as possible, and then slowly grew louder as he realised he was more than comfortable with these supposed-strangers. The realisation only made him cry harder.

"We'd rather die than stop helping you," Sapnap said.

"Yeah, so shut up," Quackity added.

Karl smiled softly. The hug of both of his fiancés felt so familiar. Like home, if he remembered what home was. He tightened his grip, holding both Quackity and Sapnap around the neck as if he'd never let go. Sapnap giggled in response.

Then, terrifyingly quickly, his grip loosened. Karl felt his legs give out.

"Sap? Sap!" he cried out. He held desperately onto his fiancé's arms. As if they'd expected this, the two slowly lowered Karl to the ground; they both felt his dead weight as they did so, and shared a startled glance. He'd never passed out this quickly before.

"Hey, this is just a side effect, yeah? From your amnesia? I promise you'll be fine. Look at me, Karl." Quackity said.

Karl's tear-filled eyes met Quackity's. "Don't leave."

"We won't," Sapnap promised. "We'd never."

Karl felt himself slip away, and was sickened by the familiarity of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Cassie here :)
> 
> So I know this chapter is PAINFULLY short, but I'm going to be posting another chapter this afternoon!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this lil intro :)


End file.
